


Dark Enough, Thanks

by Silvermoonphantom



Series: Into The Dark [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Deeper Darker is pretty damn dark and violent as it is., Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, One Shot Collection, This is the stuff I CUT OUT, alternate endings, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoonphantom/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom
Summary: Plot threads and events that were snipped from the story "Deeper, Darker"Primarily to reduce the sheer horror of it.I wanted the story to be about determination and survival and defiant hope in the face of darkness.Some of the threads were too hopeless, too cruel.Anyway, enjoy the suffering!
Series: Into The Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066226
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Dark Enough, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> AU where There’s NO food to eat in the upside-down.

The forest creaked around him, trees groaning in a wind that never stirred the dead air along their roots. 

Thick, twisted hand-paws crushed dry leaves, kicking them twisting into the air with an easy lope that carried its muscled form from shadow to shadow. Its breath hissed into the cold in slow, hazy bellows. Its broad head rose, slits opening in a curious scenting of the world. 

Abruptly, its head exploded into viscus black fluid. 

Shards of bone and twitching flesh clung to the pale hand that withdrew from the flurry of violence, fingers pulling grey flesh up to a waiting mouth.

-

Will kept his mouth covered, pupils pinpricks of fear as he watched the white-haired humanoid rip a limb from the monster, tendons tearing wet and visceral in the otherwise still night. He must have made a noise, because the white-haired thing suddenly froze.

Will tried to keep his breathing steady, but he couldn’t help the terrified whimper that escaped him when the thing suddenly vanished, leaving only a pile of corpse parts behind. 

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, lashing out with a cry before his instincts understood what he was experiencing. 

Cold fingers stopped his arm, clenching vicelike around his forearm, squeezing until it felt like his bones would grind together. Will could feel the wet blood of the creature smear across his skin, could feel the stink of death in the air. 

He looked up, expecting to be torn apart in an instant. 

The being looked… startled. 

Long white hair fell in tangled clumps around its gaunt cheeks, pale skin stretched thin and delicate across its skull. Green veins shone through the most translucent parts, through freckles spattered across its thin nose, but the mouth behind sharp teeth was terribly red. 

Will stared back into bright green eyes, shaking awfully under the flickering black slits of its pupils. He watched them dilate to nearly circular, then snap back into the thin line, fingers shifting in tightness on his arm. 

It almost looked human, but had entered his hideout without disturbing the flimy entrance - as if it could pass through walls. 

All this in a bare moment, then the grip on his skin and the cold presence tore away, vanished. 

Something inhuman _screamed_. 

Will flinched, cradled his arm to his chest. The cloth door to his stick-walled hideout flapped, but did not open. 

Something heavy thudded to the ground, enough to rattle the walls. 

The wet sounds resumed. 

Snapping. 

Grinding. 

Swallowing. 

Figuring the white haired thing didn’t eat people - it chose monsters that could fight back over killing him, after all, Will carefully pulled back the cloth to take a look. 

The creature was hunched over a new monster, the old one still armless and forgotten. 

\---

Wil waited for it to finish, stood shivering as close as he could bear to it. When it finished, it seemed to ignore him - grabbing what was left of the corpse and beginning to drag it away. 

Hoping to prove himself useful, not wanting to be left alone to be eaten, Will grabbed the cold, slimy skin of the torn-off arm and hauled it over his shoulder to carry. 

The white-haired thing regarded him for a long moment, but did not try to scare him off. 

He followed it for the dark woods, walking in the trail dragged clear by the torso it dragged along. 

Will tried to keep close, far too aware of the shadowy figures that hissed at them from the spaces between trees. Afraid, angry, he didn’t know. 

But they didn’t attack. 

The white-haired being ignored them, and Will kept as close as he dared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway Im finishing up the final chapter of Deeper, Darker and I wanted folks to have the chance to read the offshoots + alternate endings


End file.
